What if ?
by Tipititralala
Summary: Treize mois après sa fuite de Princeton, Lisa affronte enfin une part de son passé, qu'elle sait douloureuse. Et un simple objet suffira à réveiller bon nombres d'interrogations et de regrets en elle ...


_Bon, avouons le, on sent vraiment que c'est les vacances. Pas besoin d'aller au lycée toute la journée, réveil à n'importe quelle heure et sans avoir besoin de mettre une quelconque alarme, c'est pas la belle vie ça ? D'autant plus que du coup, avec plus de temps libre, je vous gâte davantage, pour votre plus grand plaisir n'est-ce pas ?  
__Encore une nouvelle idée qui a germé dans mon cerveau en surtension et qui n'a pas vraiment tardé à être couché sur support numérique. Rassurez-vous, le fait que je poste des Drabbles, des OS ou une traduction ne signifie aucunement que je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour mes deux autres fictions, loin de là ! C'est seulement parce que, justement j'ai trop d'idées. Du coup, j'ai de l'avance partout, des idées plein la tête, et je finis par rédiger un tas de trucs en même temps. Mais cela ne veut surement pas dire que mes deux fictions sont mises de côté, bien au contraire, c'est un peu une façon de vous faire attendre plus facilement les suites, de vous donner l'eau à la bouche en vous dupant de façon à attiser votre hâte. [Et là en deux secondes, j'ai détruit tout mon plan en vous dévoilant mes réelles intentions. Alors vous savez quoi ? Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, on repart à zéro ;)].  
__Vous pouvez remercier Josam, car c'est grâce à elle que je publie cet OS aujourd'hui. J'aurais pu vous faire encore attendre mais non, j'ai décidé, pour elle, de la mettre en ligne aujourd'hui. Alors on la remercie tous, et tant qu'on y est on l'applaudit bien fort et on lui fait une 'ola' générale :D_

_Bref, en ce qui concerne cet OS, il est situé durant la saison 8. Mais tout ce qui concerne Dominika ou le cancer de Wilson n'y figure pas, et n'a aucun intérêt dans mon récit. Pour le reste, il ne me semble pas que d'autres indications soient nécessaires, le récit devrait suffire.  
Sur ces 'belles paroles', je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous invite à faire part de vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, ils sont toujours les bienvenues et permettent aux auteurs comme moi de s'améliorer ^^  
See ya people !_

* * *

_**What if ... ?**_

Penchée au dessus du petit lit de Rachel, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. La fillette dormait depuis un moment déjà, mais sa mère n'avait pu se résigner à quitter la chambre. Car tout à coup, elle en venait à s'interroger sur son passé, une fois de plus. Sur ce qui aurait pu se dérouler si elle avait fait un choix plutôt qu'un autre. Et ce soir-là, à admirer son petit ange endormie, elle s'était remise en question une énième fois supplémentaire.

Elle se résigna à quitter la pièce au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, lorsque ses jambes lui rappelèrent brusquement à l'ordre. Par automatisme, elle se rendit dans son salon, et se laissa retomber sur son canapé avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains, des millions de choses se bousculant en même temps dans sa tête. Elle attrapa la tasse qu'elle avait posé un peu plus tôt sur la table basse, et porta le liquide à ses lèvres, tout juste tiède. Peu lui importait, elle espérait simplement que l'infusion permettrait de la soulager, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

La tête calée contre un coussin, elle ferma les yeux, et enroula un plaid autour d'elle. Elle finit par attraper son Macbook, l'alluma, pianota quelques instants dessus, mais le reposa rapidement à ses côtés pour s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le divan. Décidément, elle ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose que ce qui l'obnubilait depuis la fin d'après-midi. A croire que la seule solution à cette 'obsession', c'était d'y réfléchir sérieusement, même si cela risquait de faire mal.

Elle se leva, et se plaça devant la fenêtre, les mains appuyées sur le rebord. Son front rencontra la surface fraîche de la vitre, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à organiser ce qui torturait son esprit. Depuis quelques mois maintenant, treize pour être exact, elle vivait du côté de Boston, après avoir fui Princeton le lendemain même où son ex-compagnon avait détruit la façade de sa villa avec sa voiture.

Alors pourquoi ressongeait-elle à ce qu'aurait été sa vie si six ans plus tôt, elle était parvenue à rassembler assez de courage pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle y repense maintenant, tant d'années plus tard, alors que sa vie avait pris un tournant totalement différent ?

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et s'installa sur la banquette installée sous la fenêtre, avant de s'y allonger totalement, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Et dire que toutes ses interrogations lui étaient revenues en tête simplement à cause d'un stupide dossier …

Plus tôt dans la journée, après avoir donné son goûter à Rachel, elle avait décidé de faire le tri dans les cartons d'affaires qu'elle avait ramené de son ancien bureau de Princeton. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais eu la force de s'y atteler, de peur que cela ramène à la surface trop de souvenirs douloureux. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu tord, car le _**« Peace P**__**enguin »**_ lui avait fait versé un bon paquet de larmes, tout comme le flacon d'aspirine qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, à l'époque où ils étaient encore en couple, et où Arlène leur avait fait l'_honneur_de sa présence pour l'occasion.

Mais ce à quoi elle s'attendait le moins fut sa réaction en retrouvant un dossier comportant le numéro _« 613 »_. Car depuis, une idée fixe semblait ne plus vouloir s'effacer de son esprit, comme écrite à l'encre indélébile avec un marqueur permanent sur une blouse blanche.

_« 613 »_. Un numéro sur lequel elle avait pu afficher un visage lorsqu'elle avait découvert celui-ci en soit-disant entretien avec House. Il avait su lui prouver, à sa manière certes, que ses critères de sélection génique n'étaient pas la meilleure option à suivre si elle désirait un bébé. Elle s'était revue en salle de consultation, penchée en avant et la croupe découverte, en compagnie du médecin lui faisant une nouvelle injection de Ménotropine. Elle avait à nouveau ressenti des papillons par milliers prendre leur envol dans son estomac tandis qu'elle entendait à nouveau sa voix rauque lui annoncer qu'elle devait chercher de bien. Une nouvelle fois, elle s'était entendue lui demander s'il devait s'agir de quelqu'un comme lui, et à nouveau, elle l'avait entendu lui rétorquer qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un qui lui plaise.

Puis, le dos contre le mur, elle s'était souvenue de la lâcheté dont elle avait fait preuve ensuite. Elle s'était rendue dans son bureau, bien décidée à lui demander quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur comme jamais. Elle était arrivée vers l'antre du Diagnosticien pleine d'assurance, la tête haute, dressée fièrement sur ses talons haut. Mais une fois devant lui, elle avait perdu toute contenance, à peine capable d'aligner deux mots à la suite. Durant un instant ses lèvres avaient demeuré closes, comme si brusquement elle ne se souvenait plus même de la raison qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici, de ce qu'elle était venue si fièrement lui demander. Il avait penché la tête sur le côté, l'invitant à prendre la parole, elle avait fermé les yeux un instant pour rassembler ses esprits. Une première grande inspiration, mais toujours aucun mot ne filtrant le barrage de ses lèvres, alors qu'il attendait patiemment de savoir ce qui l'avait mené à lui. Elle avait beau vouloir plus que tout lui faire sa demande, elle n'y parvenait pas, et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Lorsque enfin elle fut capable de prononcer quelque chose, elle se déçut aussitôt. Un simple _**« Merci pour les injections. »**_, rien de plus. Il avait alors acquiescé, prononçant des paroles quasi aussi simples que les siennes _**« Je vous en prie. »**_. Elle avait alors fait volte-face, s'apprêtant ainsi à quitter l'office sans plus de cérémonies, et surtout sans même être parvenue à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur conversation dans la salle de consultation. Mais, avant même qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil pour rejoindre son bureau à elle, il lui posa une question qui la stoppa nette. _**« Vous êtes venue pour me dire ça ? »**_. Une simple question, faite de sept mots. Et pourtant, cette question l'avait interpellé, et elle s'était aussitôt tournée vers lui. Mais encore une fois, sa lâcheté avait pris le dessus, et tout ce qu'elle avait été capable de prononcer avait été un _**« Non. »**_, d'un ton des plus troublés et faibles. Il s'était attendu à une suite, à une explication de ses propos. Mais non, elle n'avait rien pu faire si ce n'était quitter la pièce au plus vite, et lui adresser un simple sourire tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte devant elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir, le laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Certes à présent, cela faisait presque six ans que cela avait eu lieu. Mais seule dans sa nouvelle vie, elle en venait à se demander si les choses auraient été différentes si seulement elle avait eu la force et le courage de lui demander. De lui demander d'être le géniteur de son enfant …

Les yeux clos, elle laissa sa main parcourir son ventre désespérément plat. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais été capable de porter un enfant en elle ? Et si House avait été le bon, celui qui aurait enfin réussi à donner lieu à une vie humaine ?

Et puis, aurait-il accepté ? A présent, elle le savait, il ressentait déjà quelque chose pour elle à l'époque, même si l'un comme l'autre se mettait des œillères pour ne pas voir la vérité. Et au vu de son comportement à ce moment-là, il n'y avait nul doute qu'il ne voulait aucunement voir la progéniture d'un autre grandir en elle. Mais aurait-il été prêt à lui céder un peu de sa 'semence magique' ?

Elle le savait, elle aurait été prête à tout pour qu'il accepte. L'exempter de toutes heures de consultations durant un an, se prêter à toutes les requêtes qu'il aurait durant une durée indéterminée peu importe l'objet, ne jamais faire appel à lui au sujet de l'enfant. Quitte à taire le fait qu'il en était le géniteur, ne jamais le mêler à ça, mais elle était consciente qu'elle aurait pu lui décrocher la Lune s'il le lui avait demandé en échange de son sperme.

Et s'il avait accepté ? Et si elle était parvenue à garder ce fœtus ? Sa main toujours sur son ventre à jamais vide, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder tandis que de silencieuses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Elle imaginait son ventre s'arrondir au fil des jours, des semaines. Sa joie de se rendre à ses échographies, de pouvoir admirer cette nouvelle vie qui se développerait dans son utérus. Les préparatifs pour l'arrivée du bébé, l'excitation qui grandirait à mesure que le terme approcherait. L'instant de panique au moment même où sa poche des eaux se romprait et où elle serait contrainte de se rendre à la maternité. La douleur des contractions qui se rapprocheraient de plus en plus, l'épuisement qu'elle ressentirait en poussant de toutes ses forces pour faire sortir cet enfant, son enfant. Et enfin, la joie de pouvoir serrer ce petit bout tout contre elle, de pouvoir enfin le toucher.

Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité à mesure qu'elle s'inventait ce scénario dans sa tête. Certes, elle avait plus mal que jamais, mais elle avait besoin de cela pour aller mieux. Pour enfin passer à autre chose, une bonne fois pour toutes.

C'est pourquoi elle décida de continuer sur sa lancée. A présent, elle imaginait le petit enfant qu'elle pourrait serrer contre sa poitrine. Fille ou garçon, peu lui importait, ce serait une merveille. Elle voyait parfaitement ses petits yeux clos s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une nuance qu'elle savait existante chez une seule et unique personne. Un bleu océan qu'elle adorait tant, et dans lequel elle aimait s'y perdre à jamais. Il lui semblait même sentir ses petits pieds et ses petites mains se mouvoir, ce petit corps frémir sous ses caresses. Elle voyait même House lui rendre visite dans sa chambre à la maternité, prétextant que leurs joutes verbales lui manquent et que sa ou son remplaçant(e) fait mal son job, alors qu'au fond il lui rendrait voir leur œuvre, ce qu'il aurait permis d'entreprendre.

Puis elle se projeta un peu plus tard dans l'avenir, les yeux toujours clos et ses pleurs la secouant comme jamais. Elle imaginait à présent son petit ange âgé d'environ un an, faisant maladroitement ses premiers pas. Et pourquoi pas, un House assis sur le canapé, à les regarder faire, un sourire ne serait-ce que léger aux lèvres. Et ensuite les mois passeraient, puis les années, et cet enfant deviendrait grand, entrerait à l'école, tandis que son Diagnosticien et elle finiraient par se rapprocher, pour former enfin une vraie famille, et élever _leur_enfant ensemble, plus liés que jamais.

C'en était assez, elle ne pouvait plus supporter davantage. Elle devait se faire une raison, elle ne mènerait jamais une vie comme celle-ci. Les choses étaient bien différentes, elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui demander. Non, face à lui elle s'était montrée faible, et n'avait pas su trouver les mots exacts.

Et puis maintenant, elle avait sa petite Rachel qui depuis trois ans illuminait ses jours et ses nuits, son petit rayon de soleil. Alors certes, elle n'aurait jamais cet enfant dont elle avait tant rêvé avec le pire des enfoirés d'accord, mais le seul qui ait réussi à faire battre son cœur comme il savait si bien le faire, mais au moins elle avait sa petite chérie qui grandissait à ses côtés. Et cela lui suffisait largement.

Elle se leva par automatisme, mit sa tasse dans l'évier, et regagna la chambre de la fillette pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de rejoindre son lit. Elle attrapa son portable, fouilla sa liste de contacts mais le reposa très vite sur sa table de nuit. Elle se saisit ensuite de son Macbook, et ouvrit sa boîte mail. Rapidement, elle trouva ce dont elle avait besoin, et prit son courage à deux mains. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les touches, elle ne prenait pas même le temps de chercher ses mots.

_**« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'écris ce mail. Je ne sais même si tu l'ouvriras, mais peu importe, le besoin est trop grand. Tu dois sans aucun doute me haïr pour t'avoir envoyé en prison, mais crois moi, c'était ce que je pensais faire de mieux en portant plainte ce jour-là. Et dès le lendemain, j'ai désiré retirer ma plainte. Mais tout le monde autour de moi m'a convaincu que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, et m'en a empêché. Je n'ai jamais aimé me montrer **__**faible, et pourtant j'ai fait preuve d'une lâcheté sans limites. J'ai fui la ville sans préavis, j'ai tout quitté sur un coup de tête. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu faire le tri dans les cartons que je n'avais pas pu me résigner à ranger. Tout simplement parce qu'il contenait certains objets de mon ancien bureau. La peluche que tu avais volé dans la chambre d'un comateux en faisait partie, tout comme le tube d'aspirine avec le petit nœud rouge. Une fois de plus, ça m'a fait réfléchir à la raison qui m'empêchait d'ouvrir ce carton jusque là. Tout simplement parce que, même treize mois plus tard, je n'arrive pas à aller de l'avant. Alors à l'instant même où j'écris, peu m'importe si tu liras ce mail, si tu trouveras ma démarche stupide ou bien que tu présumeras que je suis encore plus idiote qu'avant, mais j'avais besoin de te le dire, du moins de te l'écrire. Parce que, quoi que je fasse, où que je sois, quoi que tu m'aie fait, il y a une chose que j'ai appris bien malgré moi : je t'aime toujours. Alors libre à toi de répondre à ce mail si toutefois tu venais à le lire, ou même de le supprimer aussitôt. Je ne t'engage à rien, rien du tout. Saches simplement que tu me manques malgré tout …  
Rachel et moi t'embrassons,**_

**_Lisa Cuddy, ou comme tu aimais me surnommer, 'la Sorcière ' »_**

Sans même réfléchir aux conséquences que pourraient avoir son geste, elle envoya le mail et reposa son Macbook sur le fauteuil non loin d'elle, avant de se glisser sous les draps. Elle lut quelques pages d'un livre peu intéressant, et finit par s'endormir, grandement fatiguée.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla aux alentours de sept heures, et entama son yoga quotidien, profitant de ne pas avoir sa fille dans les pattes pour le moment. Vêtue d'un simple short moulant et d'un débardeur large, elle entama les premiers mouvements, détendant doucement son corps entier. Puis elle profita du temps restant avant que Rachel ne se réveille pour vérifier ses e-mails, assise en tailleur sur le sofa. Sans vraiment y croire, elle ouvrit la boîte mail, et se passa la main sur le visage. Elle remarqua un message non lu, et cliqua sans vraiment y croire en remarquant l'expéditeur.

_**« Oui, je t'en veux de m'avoir envoyé en prison. Parce que là-bas, j'ai du redoubler d'attention en ce qui concerne mon anus, car apparemment la canne attire les gros durs. Mais j'ai reconnu mes tords, et au final ton geste était tout à fait compréhensif. Saches qu'ici Foreman n'est pas très brillant dans son nouveau poste. Et puis il faut l'avouer, mais son derrière remplit d'une façon moins sexy sa chaise, et il porte très mal les talons hauts. Ne parlons d'ailleurs pas de son décolleté, parce que niveau donateurs, le PPTH ce n'est plus ce que c'était. Je n'obtiens plus aussi facilement des autorisations pour des interventions, les ragots sont moins intéressants. En soit, ton absence se fait grandement ressentir. Jamais je n'aurais crû devoir l'avouer, mais … Tu me manques aussi Cuddles. Et regarder Brownbeard sans ton microbe, c'est devenu bien plus ennuyeux.  
Embrasse Rachel pour moi, et pour toi, une bonne petite fessée sur ton cul bureaucratique aux formes parfaites et une bise à Patty et Selma,**_

_**Greg House, ou ton emmerdeur préféré.**_

**_PS : Je préférais te surnommer 'Cuddy Elecktra' ou 'Sunshine', c'est bien mieux. »_**

Tout juste acheva-t-elle sa lecture, que des larmes inondèrent ses joues et qu'elle dissimula son visage dans ses mains. Elle reconnaissait bien l'humour de son ancien employé, chose qui lui avait grandement manqué durant ces derniers mois. Mais ce qui la toucha le plus fut le fait que son ancien petit-ami, réputé pour n'avoir qu'un cœur de pierre et ne jamais avouer ses sentiments, lui annonce qu'elle lui manque. Parce qu'elle le savait, à sa façon, il reconnaissait lui aussi toujours éprouver des sentiments pour elle.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres au beau milieu de ses larmes. Il avait pris le temps d'ouvrir son mail, et d'y répondre. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à désirer reprendre à nouveau contact avec lui …

Elle s'empressa de répondre, comme si elle craignait qu'il puisse lui filer entre les doigts. Perdue entre joie et tristesse, elle frappa sur les touches à une vitesse qui la surprit elle-même.

Durant deux bons mois, une conversation par mails s'installa entre eux, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Tout en s'occupant de sa fille, elle baladait son Macbook où qu'elle aille dans la maison ou sur son nouveau lieu de travail, pour être capable de répondre aussitôt la notification reçue. Eux qui avaient toujours eu un certain mal à se confier niveau sentiments, il semblait que cette méthode leur permettait plus facilement de détruire les barrières et carapaces qu'ils avaient érigé pour se protéger du monde extérieur.

Et puis finalement, ils avaient convenu qu'ils seraient temps de fixer un rendez-vous, histoire de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Après tout, ils s'étaient réellement confiés l'un à l'autre, sur des choses dont ils n'avaient jamais pu parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Leur complicité s'était rétablie tout naturellement, leur rendez-vous ne serait donc qu'un simple pas de plus vers une réconciliation complète. Et qui sait, peut-être davantage …

Ce jour-là était enfin arrivé, un samedi matin du mois de Mai où elle avait laissé Rachel passer la journée chez une amie à elle. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu une robe courte et largement décolletée de couleur rose pâle, qui dévoilait de façon sexy mais non provocante ses jambes fines, sublimées par une paire de talons assorties. Ses boucles ébènes retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules découvertes, elle ne s'était que légèrement maquillée, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins sublime. Assise sur un banc de la banlieue sud de Boston, les mains sur ses cuisses qu'elle avait croisé, elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à sa montre, comme si cela pourrait accélérer le temps et qu'enfin il arrive.

Il ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de sa canne, et aussitôt elle tourna la tête dans sa direction avant de se lever promptement, sans même prendre le temps de replacer correctement sa robe. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de le faire chuter. Un large sourire illuminait ses lèvres, ses yeux brillaient. Il laissa son pouce glisser sur sa joue douce, avant d'insinuer sa main dans ses cheveux, et l'invita à approcher son visage du sien. Là, il lui offrit un baiser, tout en douceur, tout en tendresse. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, ne désirant plus qu'il lui échappe. Depuis tout ce temps, il lui avait affreusement manqué, elle avait largement eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

**- Quel accueil … **Plaisanta-t-il en déposant ses mains au creux des reins de la Demoiselle.

Elle sourit alors, et pencha la tête sur les côtés, ses bras toujours noués autour du cou du Néphrologue. Puis, se doutant que demeurer dans une telle station debout, elle l'invita à prendre place sur le banc, sa main dans la sienne.

**- Ton voyage jusqu'ici s'est bien passé ? **Demanda-t-elle pour engager la conversation, et éviter de se ruer une nouvelle fois éperdument sur ses lèvres.**  
**- **Ça peut aller**, répondit-il simplement avant d'enrouler son bras autour de sa taille fine et de l'inviter à poser sa tête sur son épaule. **Alors comme ça, je te manquais Cuddles ?**

Elle se mit à rire doucement, et frappa son torse musclé.

**- Vas-y moque toi, mais je te rappelle que je te manquais à toi aussi hein ! **Le taquina-t-elle en retour.

Il pouffa intérieurement, et pressa davantage la jeune femme contre lui, sa main caressant doucement ses boucles qu'il aimait tant. Un parfum d'agrumes et de noix de coco grillée chatouillait ses narines, pour son plus grand plaisir. Diable que cette odeur lui avait manqué …

Les heures avaient défilé sans qu'ils ne les voient passer, et ils avaient pris l'initiative d'aller se restaurer dans une petite brasserie du centre-ville. Puis ils avaient opté pour poursuivre leurs retrouvailles chez la Doyenne, où ils avaient pris place sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre. Ils profitaient de la chaleur, de la douceur de la peau de l'autre, sans particulièrement chercher à aller plus loin trop rapidement.

Alors qu'il embrassait le front de la jeune femme, un dossier posé non loin de là, entre deux magasines de santé, attira son attention, et un rapide coup d'œil l'informa sur ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir.

**- N° **_**« 613 » **_**de la banque du sperme**, dit-il à voix haute, tandis que Lisa reposa ses yeux sur lui. **C'est ce que je pense Cuddy ? Tu veux retenter les FIV ?**

Les muscles de l'Endocrinologue se tendirent, elle cherchait comment lui expliquer ce qui avait accaparé son esprit deux mois plus tôt. Mais le médecin constata aussi que de petites tâches rondes apparaissaient sur le document, signe qu'elle avait pleuré le jour où elle l'avait consulté.

**- Non, il faisait partie des objets qu'il y avait dans le carton que je n'arrivais pas à vider**, expliqua-t-elle.**Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit à ce sujet il y a six ans de ça ?**

Il fronça les sourcils un instant, refermant un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait ! Comment oublier les propos qui lui avaient échappé ce jour-là ? Propos qui l'avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup fait réfléchir par la suite, même s'il s'en était bien caché. Car lui qui n'avait jamais aimé les enfants, il l'avait toujours su, si elle le lui avait demandé il l'aurait fait.

**- Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas que tu regrettes ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire … **Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de poser sa joue sur le sommet du crâne de son ancienne Doyenne.  
**- Et bien quand je suis retombée sur ce dossier, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit**, poursuivit-elle. **Je m'en suis voulue d'avoir été aussi lâche, parce que le jour où je suis venue te remercier pour les injections, j'avais quelque chose à te demander. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire …**

Il le remarqua bien vite, les yeux de sa Belle s'étaient gorgés de larmes à mesure qu'elle avait prononcé ses mots. Il retrouvait sa Cuddy fragile, sa Lisa qui ébranlait ses barrières internes et laissait entrevoir sa grande fragilité. Il l'installa alors sur sa jambe fragile, et nicha sa tête au milieu de sa chevelure ébène qu'il aimait tant.

**- Pourtant, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Cuddy**, la rassura-t-il en parcourant doucement de ses doigts de virtuose l'échine de la jeune femme.  
**- Dans ton bureau, ce soir là … **Commença-t-elle, la voix balbutiante. **Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de me faire un don de sperme pour mes FIV …**

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, ses aveux l'ayant quelque peu soulagé après toutes ses années sans avoir pu lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

**- Je t'avais dit de choisir quelqu'un qui te plaisait, quelqu'un de bien**, lui rappela-t-il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue et de la parcourir en frottant sa barbe rugueuse sur sa peau. **Pas le pire des enfoirés, parce que bonjour le résultat final avec la génétique !**

Elle laissa échapper un rire léger, et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

**- J'y avais bien réfléchi Greg**, assura-t-elle, l'interpellant en utilisant son prénom. **J'avais pesé le pour et le contre de ce que je m'apprêtais à te demander, mais je n'ai jamais eu assez de cran pour aller jusqu'au bout.**

Il la berça tout contre lui, se voulant rassurant. Il retrouvait à peine sa Cuddy après treize longs mois, pouvait enfin l'embrasser et la serrer tout contre lui comme il n'avait plus eu la chance de le faire depuis plus d'un an et demi maintenant.

**- Et puis … En rouvrant ce dossier, j'ai repensé à tout ça**, continua-t-elle. **Je me suis demandée ce qui se serait déroulé si j'avais réussi à te le demander, si tu avais accepté. Si ça avait marché …**

A cet instant même, dans l'esprit du Diagnosticien, ses pensées allaient à cent à l'heure. Il s'apprêtait à faire un choix qui risquait grandement de bousculer son destin, sa vie. Mais il y avait bien réfléchi, il ne ferait pas marche arrière.

**- Tu le veux toujours cet enfant ?** Demanda-t-il alors, son regard ancré au sien.  
**- House, ne sois pas stupide, ne fais pas ça … **Marmonna-t-elle confuse tandis qu'une larme roula le long de sa joue.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il se saisit de la main de la jeune femme, et l'entraîna dans la chambre qu'elle lui avait montré à leur arrivée, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait visité sa villa. Là, il la fit s'allonger sur le lit, et se plaça au dessus d'elle avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

**- Lisa, si tu me l'avais demandé il y a six ans, ma réponse aurait été la même**, déclara-t-il en la débarrassant de sa robe, laissant apparaître sa lingerie fine et comme toujours très attrayante. **J'étais déjà prêt à te faire ce don de sperme, j'y avais réfléchi …**

De nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent des pupilles de la Demoiselle, des larmes de joie. En quelques mots, il avait réussi à la rendre plus heureuse que jamais.

**- Tu es certain de vouloir le faire ? **S'assura-t-elle tout en caressant son torse qu'elle venait tout juste de libérer du T-shirt qu'il portait.  
**- Si tu es prête à me laisser revenir dans ta vie, alors oui**, lui promit-il, ses yeux témoignant d'une sincérité sans faille.

En un baiser, il eut sa réponse définitive. Cet enfant, il allait le lui faire, il s'en faisait la promesse. Et en prime, ils pourraient former une vraie famille, ce que l'ex-Doyenne avait toujours voulu même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué clairement. Certes, ce ne serait pas simple pour le Diagnosticien qui avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire cavalier seul, mais peu lui importait, pour elle il était prêt à tout. Finalement, se replonger dans son passé n'avait pas entraîné que de la douleur pour la jeune femme, mais cela lui avait aussi permis de reconstruire les morceaux avec l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. L'homme qui faisait enfin à nouveau partie de sa vie, et qui ne tarderait pas à exaucer l'un de ses rêves. Un petit bébé aux yeux couleur océan et aux cheveux couleur ébène …

_The End._


End file.
